


High Tea

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I know it’s not really your thing.”





	High Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "high tea"

Most people would have thought that afternoon tea at the Ritz-Carlton, both of them dressed in crisp three-piece suits, was Phil’s fantasy, but it was entirely Clint’s, whispered in the dark of their bedroom one night in a hesitant voice and agreed to immediately with a breathless kiss.

“More tea?” Clint asked, smiling, and Phil smiled back as he held out his cup.

“Thank you.”

“No, thank you, for this. I know it’s not really your thing.”

Phil knew better than to argue. “We can hit the food trucks for dinner,” he offered, “Balance it out.”

Clint laughed. “Sounds great.”

THE END


End file.
